The Easy Way
by Brown Eyed Angel
Summary: Faith a young mutant. Her world was shatter when her mother died, she though she could never be happy again especially with her abusive father till…(Full summary inside!)


Summary: Faith's world came to a crashing stop when her mother was killed. After that her father became a different person and started to take her anger out on her. She thought she could never be happy again, but when she is taken to Professor Charles Xavier school for gifted youngsters she is starting to be happy and enjoy life. When an another accident shattered her world one more time. Will she be able to pick up the Pieces and start again or will she fall even deeper into depression? Read to find out!  
  
Hi it's me again I know I new story.but I got bored with the other one she here's a new one! Plz R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men blah blah blah blah, but I do own Faith and Haley is based on my bestest e-mail bud Haley so I guess the character belongs to her. Luv u Haley hope u like ur character!!  
  
The Easy Way Out:  
  
Faith sat on her bed. The room was pitch black. Faith held her wrist out in front of her--one quick slash of a knife and it would all be over. No more crying herself to sleep every night; no more beating's form her drunken fathers; and best of all no more accidents. Ha, accidents. That was what she called them, but in fact, she didn't know what they where. All she knew was that they scared her to the point of tears.  
  
"Witch." That was what her father called her the first time it happened. He was about to hit her for saying her mothers name. He hated that. That was why he started hitting her--because she looked like her mother, and he hated being reminded of her at all. He had loved and lost and now he wanted nothing to do with anything involving her mother.  
  
When he raised his hand to her, all she could think about was having something to protect herself with. Then there it was a huge brick wall in between her and her father. Faith didn't waist any time she ran straight to her room. Faith locked the door and crumpled onto her bed shaking like a leaf. She never understood why her father didn't want to think of her mother. Faith's mother's name was Isha. She was a beautiful lady with long, black hair and blue eyes which was very uncommon for a Japanese person. Her skin was very light and she had high check bones. Faith looked a lot like her mother. She had the same black hair except it had two dark red streaks at the front, but her eyes were across between her mother's and her father's--they were a blue-grey.  
  
That was it. She was going to do it. She would be with her mother and she would be happy, just like she was when her mom was alive. Faith consented and a knife appeared in her hand. She raised the knife to her wrist just when she about to cut herself, she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Please, don't do it. Your life can't end like this. Just put the knife down." She did it as if some invisible force was controlling her. The voice was a man and he was older. What could really do for her? How did she even know he was real? Then an answer came to her as if he had read her thoughts.  
  
"Please, you must believe me. Go get a bag and pack some things you think you might need."  
  
"Why?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Because I want to help you," the man replied.  
  
Again, she did it. She want to her closet and pulled out a bunch of her stuff that she might need. To this day she can't explain why she did it, but there was something in the man's voice that told her it was OK to trust him--that he really did care about her. Faith put the bag on her back and popped out the screen on her window, then jumped out. Faith walked down the street and leaned up against a lamppost.  
  
Then, after about 5 minutes, he came in a black car. He pulled up right beside her and opened the door. For a second she didn't know what to do. She just stood there. Then he spoke to her:  
  
"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, but you can call me the Professor. Please come in." The professor was sitting in the passenger seat he was in a wheel chair. Beside him was a woman with long white hair and blue eyes. Sitting behind the professor was a young girl with red hair and green eyes. She looked like she had been crying. What if this guy was a fake? Faith took a deep breath. It was either the professor, or going back home, and she was not about to do that. Faith slowly got into the car and sat down beside the girl with red hair. She didn't say anything. She just sat there watching the car drive away from her house. "I'm sorry, mom," she thought to herself.  
  
About an hour later, the car pulled up to a huge mansion. The Woman who was driving the car got out and went to the side that the professor was sitting and helped him out. He made his way toward the Institute, then the woman moved to the door be side faith and opened it.  
  
"My Name is Ororo Munroe but you can also call me Storm." Ororo stepped away form the door. "Please follow me."  
  
Faith grabbing her stuff got out the car. The other girl stepped out of the car to and walked beside Faith. When Ororo was out of ear shot, the other girl turned her head and whisper in Faith's ear.  
  
"My name's Haley," she said quietly. "Did they come to your house too?"  
  
"I'm Faith," Faith replied looking straight ahead of her. "Why do you think where here?"  
  
Haley sighed. "I think it was something to do with our powers." Haley walked a little bit faster. Ororo started to speed up. "They came to talk to my parents about my powers. When they told me and my parents I was a mutant, my parents kicked my out, so I came with the Professor."  
  
Faith stayed silent. She didn't want to talk about what happened when contacted her.  
  
"What's your power?" Faith asked, finally meeting Haley's eyes.  
  
"I can posses people and," but Haley stopped. She was looking at Ororo who had put her finger to her mouth to silence them both. The main door to the Institute swung open and in front of the main stairs was a group of kids all standing there. The professor was in front of them all. He smiled as Haley and Faith entered.  
  
"Welcome to Professor's Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. This is your new home--you will sleep her and spend most of your free time here. The people who live here will become your family. Tou will also learn to control your powers here and use them for good and to help others." He stopped and looked at the few students standing around him. "These," he said waving his hand at the students beside him, "will be your guides. They will show you around the school and to where you will be sleeping. When I call your name go to the person I tell you."  
  
Faith and Haley where with the same woman who had picked them up. When to tour was done, all the other students had been lead to there rooms. The only ones left where Haley and Faith. They walked behind Ororo down a long corridor to the room number 12.  
  
"This will be your room," Ororo said handing them both keys. "Dinner is in half an hour." With that, she disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Faith unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room was pretty big. It had light purple walls and the bed spreads where dark purple. There where four beds--two at the front of the room, two at the back. Next to the two beds at the front of the room on the left side was a dresser. They where being used as where the beds next to them. Across from each other in the middle of the room where two desks. Again, one was being used and one wasn't. At the end of the room it looked the same: two beds, and two dressers.  
  
Faith walked to the bed that was across from the window. She put her bags on the bed and sat down. When she looked at the bed closer she realized that covered by a quilt was a large trunk. Then it hit her: she didn't even bring all her stuff. Faith looked up to see that Haley was walking around the room.  
  
"Hey, Faith, come look at this." Haley stood a little bit away from the second bed. She was standing in front of a door.  
  
"What is it?" Faith asked walking toward her.  
  
"It's our own bath room," she replied smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Faith looked inside the bathroom it was nice with suns and moons all over.  
  
"So," Haley said, "you never told me your power"  
  
"Well I really don't know what to call it but I can show you"  
  
Haley smiled. "OK."  
  
Faith closed her eyes and held her hand. Then there was a small bang that came form Haley's bed. Her key to her room had disappeared in a flash of blue light and reappeared in Faith's hand.  
  
"That's so cool," Haley said looking at the key in faith's hand.  
  
"But that's not all; anything I think about I can make appear."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Haley called  
  
Ororo entered the room with a short man with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Faith Decarmo and Haley Davis?" the man asked stepping into the room. He and Ororo where carrying a lot of bags.  
  
"Yes, that's us," answered Haley. "I'm Haley and this is Faith."  
  
"I'm Logan. Where do you want me to put this stuff?"  
  
"Well what is that stuff?" Faith asked.  
  
"It's yours and Haley's luggage. Where do you want me to put it?"  
  
"Um," Faith looked around the room, "well you can put my stuff on the bed over there." Faith pointed to her bed.  
  
"And you can put my stuff on the other bed," Haley said.  
  
Just then a young man came in Faith recognized him as on of the students that gave the tour.  
  
"This is for Faith," he said holding up the bag. Faith looked at it; it was the bag that had her sword in it. Her mother had been teaching her to sword fight before she died.  
  
"Just put in over there, Scott," said Logan from Faith's bed.  
  
"OK." Scott went over and put it on top of Faith's bed. "Oh, and you two need to come down for dinner." Then he started walking out of the room.  
  
"Sure," Haley said following him. "Come on, Faith."  
  
"No, it's OK. You go. I'm not hungry." Faith walked over to Storm.  
  
Haley shrugged. "OK I'll bring you back something." Then she left.  
  
Faith turned to Storm. "Where did you get all this stuff?"  
  
"Well I noticed that you didn't bring much and I was sure that you didn't want to go back home, so we went to your house and to Haley's and got all of your things."  
  
"Thanks," Faith said looking at her bed.  
  
Logan had just picked up the bag that Faith's sword was in and shook it. The clang of metal caused Storm to turn around. Faith ran up to Logan and took the bag.  
  
"What's in there?" he asked.  
  
"Um." Faith's eyes darted all around the room.  
  
"Open it," he commanded in a rough tone.  
  
Faith did what he said and lifted out the sword. The handle was black and sliver with small diamonds on it; the blade was long and shiny. There was a long silence. Faith took the opportunity to explain.  
  
"Before my Mother died," Faith looked at the sword; it was beautiful, "she taught me how to sword fight. I've been doing it since I was five."  
  
Logan put his hand out and took the sword. He looked at it very closely then cut the air. "This is a nice sword." He looked at Faith. "Maybe sometime tomorrow you can show me what you can do."  
  
Faith smiled. "Really?" She hadn't practiced with someone since her mom was alive.  
  
"Yeah, after breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"Logan," Ororo said looking at him, "she has school tomorrow."  
  
"Right," he smiled, "after school then. Well I got to go." He walked toward the door remembering that he still had Faith's sword. He turned to her. "Catch, kid." Then he tossed her the sword and she caught it with one hand. Then he walked out the room.  
  
Faith walked over to her bed and put the sword back in its case. Ororo came and sat on her bed. "Faith," Faith looked up and Ororo handed her a piece of paper, "this is your time table. You will be attending Bayville High. School starts at nine, but at eight thirty the man you just saw Scott drives a bunch of the kids to school, so if your on time, you can get a ride with him. If not, you're walking." Storm went into her pocket and pulled out another piece of paper. "Give this to Haley when she gets back. It's her time table." Ororo got up and put her hand on Faith's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." Faith nodded and watched Ororo walk out of the room.  
  
Faith looked at her bags and sighed. These people seemed nice but she didn't want to get her hopes up just in case it didn't work out.  
  
Well what do you think? Plz R&R and plz don't flame I don't like it, if you have a suggestion tell me but don't Flame it's no good to anyone k thankz!! 


End file.
